mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)
1992: One year after the collapse of the Soviet Union the world begins a new era, an era not ruled by fears of Nuclear Holocaust or bears. A world with one predominant super power, new nations, new technologies, and new alliances. Mods All mod positions require approval. *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Co-Head Mod (Probation until 2000): Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Mod #1 (Probation until present day (2014.5)): '''Rcchang (talk) *Map-Maker/Mod #2 (''APPROVED): Whipsnade (talk) 18:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC)?' *Lead Map Maker/Sub-Mod (APPROVED '' ): LightningLynx89 *Sub-Mod/USA ('UNAPPROVED):' *Chief War Mod (Does Algorithm)/Mod (Probation until 2020) ('Jordanian (talk) 18:22, June 1, 2014 (UTC)): *Omega War Mod/Sub-Mod ('''UNAPPROVED): *Sub-Mod/Sub-Mapmaker/Sub-War Mod (Probation until 31/12/99): Not User:Octivian Marius *Trusted Amateur Map Contributor #1: *Trusted Amateur Map Contributor #2: *Trusted Amateur War Contributor #1: *Trusted Amateur War Contributor #2: *Trusted Amateur Plausibility Watchdog #1:AnnihilationOfWorlds (talk) 12:27, June 2, 2014 (UTC) *Trusted Amateur Plausibility Watchdog #2: Would-be mods need to have already been a ordinary player in at least 1 map game in order to have sufficient experience to do their job properly. 'Rules' *Plausibility is essential *No sockpuppeting *1 State per player *Turns will be 1 year per turn, after 2000 this will become .5 years per turn *Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-3 years ahead of time OTL. *Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. *Mod word is law. *All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. **Should grammar be consistently horrendously bad for 10 turns (total) the player can be removed. *Wars go here: *No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. Due to international law no state may own any part of the moon. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Map Current base map. Map Issues States :*''Secessionist Region N. America *The USA (Reserved for mod): *Canada: Rcchang (talk) *Mexico: **Yucatan*: **Chiapas* *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Guatemala: *El Salvador: *Panama: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rico: *Jamaica: *Trinidad and Tobago: *Barbados: *Saint Lucia: *Grenada: *St. Vincent and the Grenadines: *Antigua and Barbuda: *Dominica: *St. Kitts and Nevis: S. America *Suriname: *Brazil:AnnihilationOfWorlds (talk) 23:17, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Colombia: *Venezuela: *Ecuador: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *Argentina: *Chile: Asia *China: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! 23:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC) **Xinjiang*: *Taiwan: *Burma: **Shan State* **Karen State* **Mon State* **Ranekine State* *Thailand: -Seiga *Cambodia: *Laos: *Singapore: *Malaysia: *Maldives: *India: *Kasmire* **Asom* **Bodoland* **Khalistan* **Manipur* **Nagaland* **Tripura* *Pakistan: *Bangladesh: *Japan:Spartian300 (talk) 10:40, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Vietnam: *Sri Lanka: **Tamil Elam* *Kazakhstan:Whipsnade (talk) 16:30, May 29, 2014 (UTC) *Kyrgyzstan:AlternatitivLee (talk) 00:02, June 2, 2014 (UTC) *Georgia **Abkhazia*: **South Ossetia*: *Afghanistan: *Turkmenistan: *Iran: *Iraq: Rdv65 (talk) 00:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) **Peshmerga held Kurdestan* *Turkey: **PKK held Kurdestan* *Syria: *Lebanon: *Israel: With Blood and Iron (talk) 16:24, June 2, 2014 (UTC) **Palestine (israeli occuped) With Blood and Iron (talk) 16:24, June 2, 2014 (UTC) *Jordan: Jordanian (talk) 10:52, May 31, 2014 (UTC) *Tajikistan: *Saudi Arabia: *Yemen: *Oman: *The UAE: *Qatar: *Bahrain: *Azerbaijan: *Armenia: *Kuwait: *Indonesia: **East Timor:* **Banda Ache* *Philippines: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Brunei: *South Korea: *North Korea: Not User:Octivian Marius *Mongolia: Africa *Egypt *The CAR *S. Africa *Nigeria *Libya *Sudan **South Sudan* *Tunisia *Algeria *Somalia **Puntland* **Somaliland* **Southwestern Somalia* **North State Of Somalia* **Kismayo City* *Djibouti *Malawi *Lesotho *Swaziland *Morocco *Burkina Faso *Togo *Benin *Ghana *Liberia: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Sudan *Kenya *Rwanda *Burundi *Zimbabwe *Uganda *Tanzania *Madagascar *Comoros Islands *Seychelles *Mauritius *Namibia *Zaire *Mali- **Azawad*: *Algeria- *Zimbabwe- *Ghana- *Ethiopia- *Eritrea: *Equatorial Guinea *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- *Chad- *Tunisia- *Morocco- **Western Sahara*: *South Africa- *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal **Casamance Republic* *Zambia- *Tanzania- *Uganda- *Ghana- *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria- **Biafra*: **Hausa Region*: *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Cameroon- *Mauritania- Europe *UK: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Russia: LightningLynx89 **Chechen Republic of Ichkeria.* *Ireland: *Iceland: *Denmark: *Norway: *Sweden: *Finland: *France:Super345 *Belarus: *Spain: *Portugal: *Italy: *Switzerland: *Austria: *Germany: WHY [[User Talk:toby2|'seriously why???!!!]] 23:37, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Czech Republic: *Slovakia: *Estonia: *Lithuania: *Latvia: *Macedonia: *Slovenia *Croatia SkyGreen24 **Republic of Serbian Krajina* (Serb client) *Rump Yugoslavia *Muslim Republic of Bosnia* **Autonomous Province of Western Bosnia* **Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosnia* (Croat client) SkyGreen24 **Republika Srpska* (Serb client) *Belarus *Ukraine: *Romania: *Moldova: *Luxembourg: *Belgium: *Netherlands: TechnicallyIAmSean (talk) 15:22, June 2, 2014 (UTC)TechnicallyIAmSeanTechnicallyIAmSean (talk) 15:22, June 2, 2014 (UTC) *Monaco: *Poland: *Monaco *San Marino *Switzerland *Andorra *Liechtenstein *The Vatican *Malta *Cyprus **Turkish North Cyprus* Oceania and Pacific *Australia: Eastest566 (talk) 13:07, June 3, 2014 (UTC) *New Zealand: *Fiji: *Samoa: *Marshall Islands: *Kiribati: *Tonga: *Vanuatu: *Papua New Guinea:Krasnoyarsk (talk) 12:00, June 1, 2014 (UTC) **Bougainville Island State* *Solomon Islands: Game 1992 Mod Events: Russia/America: *President of Russia Boris Yeltsin ends price controls, resulting in prices of some goods and services becoming 3 to 5 times more expensive. This in effect ends the command economy in Russia. *Boris Yeltsin announces that Russia will stop targeting cities of the United States and her allies with nuclear weapons. In return George H. W. Bush announces that the United States and her allies will stop targeting Russia and the remaining communist states with nuclear weapons. *President of the United States George H. W. Bush meets with President of Russia Boris Yeltsin at Camp David, where they formally declare that the Cold War is over. *The next US presidential election begins, between George H. W. Bush and Bill Clinton Middle-East: *The Nagorno-Karabakh Republic is proclaimed by the Armenians of Nagorno-Karabakh. *The Yugoslav Air Force downs a helicopter, killing 5 military observers from the European Community. *The preludes to Operation Northern Iraq begin. *In Lebanon, Israeli helicopter gunships assassinate Abbas al-Musawi, the leader of Hezbollah, and his son, in retaliation for a February 14 raid that killed 3 Israeli soldiers. *Operation Provide Comfort begins in Northern Iraq. *Demarcation between Iraq and Kuqait begins with Resolution 773. Europe: *The Maastricht Treaty is signed, founding the European Union. *The Assembly of Bosnia and Herzegovina (without the presence of Serb political delegates) proclaims independence from the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. *Bosnian War: Serb troops, following a mass rebellion of Serbs in Bosnia and Herzegovina against the Bosnian declaration of independence from Yugoslavia, besiege the city of Sarajevo. Africa: *The devastating and bloody civil wars that wrack Sierra Leone and Liberia begin to come to an end as peacetalks begin. *Algerian Civil War: The government of Algeria declares a state of emergency and begins a crackdown on the Islamic Salvation Front. *In Mauritania, security forces open fire on opponents of President of Mauritania Maaouya Ould Sid'Ahmed Taya, killing at least 5 people. '''Brazil: '''We begin to build up our military and expand our economy. We begin to open up trade with other nations and to employ welfare programs for the poor. We begin an urban development program and propose a treaty on protecting the Amazonian Jungle. *Chinese Dip: We propose an economic alliance with Brazil, raw materials and resources can be shipped to China and can be returned as manufactured goods, increasing trade and stimulating the economies of both nations. * '''Brazilian Diplomacy: '''We accept the offer and would like to include the US, South Korea, Japan, the EU, India and Russia into the alliance. '''UK: We petition the UN to allow Military intervention in Yugoslavia. We begin to research green technologies, such as wind farms, and begin looking into setting up an industrial scale production of them in the former industrial areas of the north. Engineers work on improving the efficiency of North Sea oil rigs. We begin to export oil and gas to many countries around the world. We suggest that after the creation of the European Union, Europe has a war games to strengthen ties between our militaries. The UK begins to reduce the size of our military, decommissioning many ships, but keeping a hard core, of 2 Aircraft Carriers, which are commissioned this year, support ships for these, and 8 destroyers to guard them, as well as the full contingent of submarines. (Most of this already exists, not implausible). We begin work refitting many ports, and a rail link is proposed to connect the major cities of the UK. We look into the most efficient, and least disruptive railway design, and settle on high speed maglev trains. We begin laying the tracks down, which is the most disruptive part of the work, but should be complete by 1994. *China supports the UK's proposal for a peacekeeping operation. *'The EU agress to joint military war games.' Papua New Guinea: Widespread discontent at the low level of human rights and high poverty in the country puts considerable pressure on the government to improve conditions. It being unable to do so, a reformist MP, having gained the support of the military, implements a coup. He renames the country the Papuan Republic (to replace the ponderous Independent State of Papua New Guinea) and cuts ties with the Commonwealth. The new government begins a program of social and economic stimulus, including the construction of an LNG terminal and educational reform which implements the use of Enga as a lingua franca.Welfare programs (essentially cash handouts) come into effect in the countryside, while land is redistributed to the tribes which originally inhabited it. The government also begins to implement conscription, but this is expected to take four years to fully come into effect. Meanwhile, former communists fearing persecution in their own countries are encouraged to settle in Papua, which promises them protection. engineers, military officers and economists are especially encouraged. Some 10,000 seize the opportunity. Labour laws are also relaxed, and East Asian manufacturing companies are encouraged to open branches in Papua. *'UK Diplomacy:' We condemn the Military Coup. *Papuan Dip.: We inform the UK that, without their colonization and exploitation of Papua, the nation would be far richer and more successful, and that Papua is considering a suit in the International Court of Justice. * Brazilian Diplomacy:'We would like the current government of Papua New Guinea to step down or else Brazil will use lethal force to restore the old government. *'UK diplomacy: We inform Papua New Guinea that without our colonization of Papua, it would not be a country. We also inform them that their continued existence correlates to how much or how little they aggravate countries such as the UK. *Papuan Dip.: We point out to the UK that they are no longer a world power, and ask them how the world would respond to renewed imperialism in Papua New Guinea. We also inform both them and Brazil that the electiosn will be held next year but the coup is necessary as an interim measure to implement reform. *'UK Dip:' We don't need to be a world power. You are Papua New Guinea. *Papuan Dip.: The United States was a world power, but Vietnam defeated them. And it's the Papuan Republic. *(Note from mod: The US only lost because Chinese and Russian forces helped Vietnam Rcchang (talk)) *'Brazilian Diplomacy:'We officially agree with the UK and request a UN coalition of nations to stop Papua New Guinea and restore the old government. *'UK Diplomacy:' The people of Papua New Guinea are against your government. We will blockade your country for a year, and should you fail to surrender power, and restore the democratically elected government, we shall do so by force. *Papuan Dip.: Actually, the reason for the coup was the overwhelming level of corruption among the government and the total poverty and failure to implement land reform in rural areas (from which the military is drawn). We also point out that elections will be held next year, and we fully expect them to demonstrate universal support for the reformist policies and economci stimuli of the new government. We suggest the UK and Brazil accept the will of the people and recognize the change in government. *'UK Diplomacy:' We expect the Papuan Military Regime to allow democracy to take it's course, as opposed to taking things into their own hands. Should a fair election not take place post haste, then the UK must regretfully consider military intervention. **'I don't think this Coup is plausible...' **Why not? Human rights are certainly low. There is definitely pressure to change this. Recently, a Papua New Guinean official use date military in an attempted (albeit unsuccessful) coup to seize control of the government, so there is definitely precedent. **'I think this coup is possible. Honestly Iran's Revolution seems less plausible but it happened. 'As long as the new PNG governmant doesn't fall off its rocker it looks good to me. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 20:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC) **'I agree.' Whipsnade (talk) 21:07, June 1, 2014 (UTC) **'As a mod, the coup is plausible. 'Rcchang (talk) 23:32, June 1, 2014 (UTC) **'I'm a mod also. What I mean is that Papua New Guinea hasn't built up towards it. He should have taken a turn or two to have tensions rise, or something. Just out and out going for a military coup with no reason is implausible.' **'I think it's plausibleJordanian (talk) 11:28, June 3, 2014 (UTC)' *'Papuan Dip.:' We ask for alliances with China and Vietnam''' (Mod response for that one) for alliances to support reform. **'''Vietnam (MOD): '''Vietnam offers friendly relations but turns down the alliance for the time being. **China declines *Papuan Dip.: '''We call on the United Nations to immediately apply pressure, military, if necessary, to halt the UK's unauthorized attack on us. We point out that the UK has violated Article 2, paragraph 4 :'' 'All Members shall refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force against the territorial integrity or political independence of '''any state, and hence the UN should and legally must immediately force the UK to stop. '(Mod Response Needed)' *'UN (MOD): As the UK has yet to begin using force there is nothing for the UN to stop as of yet though the threat of force is openly frowned upon.' *'UK Dip:' We must regretfully use our position as a UN Security Council Permanent Member to veto any open disapproval by the UN. We were also unaware that the UN condones Military Coups. *'Canadian Dip: We ask the Papuan Republic to restore power to the old government and step down. However, no threats of force or military intervention are made. *'Canadian Dip to the UK: '''The Canadian government secretly disapproves of the UK's military intervention (as we are a lover of peace :P), but since Canada and the UK are close allies, we stand neutral in the military intervention although we do nicely ask the new coup government to stand down. *'Dutch Dip: We ask the current Papuan government to step down, since we don't recognise the new government. No threats about military intervention are made Liberia: '''The nation's devastating civil war continues to rage on despite the coming peace talks which many see as too optimistic to work. Charles Taylor orders that the Liberian military needs to take a new defensive stance against the rebels and begins ordering heavy garrisons in any cities worth note. The government begins to make some progress in recapturing any lost coastal regions and strengthening the coast, but the inlands remain lawless. Reparation of roads, schools, and hospitals begins in government-occupied zones. Rather than combat diamond smuggling the government begins the secret Operation Clear Gold to support smuggling of diamonds into Liberia, where they are then cut and sold to foreigners. '''Thailand: Thailand builds up its military and improves the infrastructure. A few new Buddhist Temples are built. Meanwhile a maglev train system is proposed. Thailand asks Japan for a trade deal. *'Papua Dip:' Papua asks Thailand for a trade deal and alliance. *'Thailand Diplomacy:' Thailand kindly declines both the trade deal and the alliance. Kazakhstan: We agree to dismantle the few nukes it inherited from the former USSR. We make peaceful diplomatic moves towards our neighbors. We condemn the Serbs for attacking the Bosnian Muslims, since Kazakhs are Moslems to. Some lucrative mining concessions are offered up on chromite, lead, zinc, uranium, bauxite, copper, gold, iron ore, manganese, natural gas, and petroleum. Australia, Canada, Italy, Russia, Ukraine, France, China, the UK, Japan, the USA and Germany are invited to the mining deals, if they want them. A major new state run, nationwide oil firm is set up out of the local bits of the ex-Soviet firms and bureaus. We propose the creation of the CSTO alliance. We reassure the Russian, Ukrainian and Uzbek minorities that we respect their rights. Nursultan Nazarbayev wins the election which he fixed anyhow. OK, he’s so loved (a then emergent personality cult) he did not need to, but did anyhow since he’s a dictatorial sort of bloke. *'Russia, Armenia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, and Uzbekistan' sign into the CSTO alliance. ' :'Papuan Dip.: We request assistance in exploiting Papua's oil and LNG reserves, in return for which Kazakhstan would get a cut of the profits. :Kazakh Dip: We covertly help them with Papua's prospecting, Oil well control, heavy well intervention via subbing techniques and well completion operations. :Canadian Dip: '''We send some diplomats and mine workers to inspect the mining deals and agree to them. '''Iraq: '''The new government announce that election will be held and stability will return once that the Coalition will achieve its objective and that the Saddam fanatic will surrender. Nevertheless, various insurgencies appear and the government call for national and religious unity. We ask for support to rebuild the infrastructure destroy by the war. *Chinese Dip: We offer support to Iraq. *Jordan Dip: We do not support the Iraqi government doing this alone because it is new and unorganized so we are gonna intervene and help you crush the millitants. *Iraqi D: leave us time to organize the new state, as you said we do not effectively control much of of the nation, the Coalition still has much power and the rebels are numerous, our trade shall suffer for some time as well. *Jordan dip: Sure thing, tell us when you need help:) '''Russia: '''With the fall of the USSR, the Russian Federation begins work on transferring their government from a formerly Single Party Inotary government, to more closley represent a Federation. With elections similar to USA's. We also begin to slowly transferred the once controlled economy to a more capitalistic system to further the people's rights. We also remove any Russian soldiers stationed in former Warsaw pact nations. However we continue to influence them to keep close ties and relations to them. We keep close eyes on the situation in Papua New Guinea situation and Kazakhstan. We publicy back the Bosians in their efforts. We begin moving in Siberia to actually use the resources that are harbored in it. '''Canada: We develop our economy through building more cities and building a few factories. We ask for better trade relations with Brazil. With the goal of developing a better military, we ask the UK if we can buy a few ships from them (they'll be decommisioned anyway, why not sell them to us). * Brazilian Diplomacy: 'We accept your trade offer. '''People's Republic of China: '''With the collapse of the Soviet Union, China quickly finds itself the last remaining "communist" nation. China however, has been, and will continue too, peruse stable relations with the Western World. The creation of special economic zones begins, which are designed to be more Western friendly and attract more manufacturing business to the PRC. Military is improved. Development to the infrastructure, particularly in the newly formed special economic zones, begins. Economy begins to show notable growth. *'Kazakh Diplomacy: We offer a free trade treaty with Jordan, Russia, Kirgizia and China. Jordan: Iraq, we want to make a trade deal with you. My potash for your oil. Jordan: America, I feel we need to strengthen relations. Let's have a trade deal. Do you accept my offer? That's not how map games work. Netherlands: We build up our military and expand our infrastructure. We ask for better trade relations with Germany. We send financial aid to Croatia *'German D: '''accepts '''Germany: '''Sends medical aid and supplies to Bosnia to aid in their independence movements. Military improves. Bringing many of the poor regions in former Eastern Germany back into the capitalist system continues. '''Croatia:' With the numerous issues in Croatia, partly due to the lack of recognition and due to the lack of proper weaponry to fight off the JNA, Croatia requests international recognition and aid from other European states particularly Germany. *'Dutch Dip:' The Netherlands supports both Bosnian and Croatian independence. We hereby recognise both nations. *Israeli Dip: Israel offers Croatia diplomatic support and possible military training. *'Croatian dip:' Accepted, and Croatia also asks for recognition as a sovereign nation. *'Israeli Dip: '''Croat independence will be recognized by Israel under the condition that all Jews within their area of influence are protected from the brutalities of the war, until a time that ISraeli forces can begin evacuating them. '''Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosnia:' The Republic wishes to ally Bosnia in order for the two nations to join in on fighting for their independence. Israel: '''Security forces continue to be deployed thorughout occupied Palestine to deal with guerilla forces and keep a lid on the growing violence in the region. Bomb raids against suspected insurgent camps continue. Settlement of the West Bank is temporarily ceased as violence continues to escalate. development of the service and military industry continue, and supposed production of nuclear weapons continue ( not sure if this is permited however in real life it is commonly believed that israel possesses nukes.) More military hardware is produced and exported. Development of a bullpup rifle continues. The government requests diplomatic support from their western allies when it comes to dealing with the fundamentalist insurgents in the Levant. educationand public health are subject to improvement along with a general effort to improve infrustructure. Mossad and Shabak increase activities throughout the country. *'''Kazakh Diplomacy: We offer a free trade treaty with Jordan, Russia, Kirghizia, Uzbekistan and China (mods decide for playerless Uzbekistan). Our mining enginears could teach Jordan how to start mineing its oil shale mines. The profits would go 90% to Jordan and 10% to Kazachstan. Our mining enginears could teach Kirgyzia how to exspand mineing its Kumtor Gold Mine and Karakeche coal mines. Kazakhstan takes 10% of the profits and Kirgizia keeps 90%. * Jordanian Dip: We accept your offer:) 1993 Mod Events: Russia/America: Russia's economy booms Clinton wins the Election, and signs off on the following bills: :Family and Medical Leave Act :Omnibus Budget Reconciliation Act of 1993 :Brady Handgun Violence Prevention Act Middle East: Terrorists continue to act throughout the Middle East, but less so in Palestine and Iraq, where the governments have devastated the terrorist organisations. Saddam Hussain is captured by the Coalition forces, and he is executed, ending the war. Europe: The UN approves intervention in Yugoslavia in order to preserve peace between the newly formed states Czechoslovakia dissolves into the Czech Republic and the Slovak Republic, peacefully. Africa: Liberia begins to regain control of their lands, and the official government begins to increase in power and influence. Rioters take to the streets in Algeria, whilst riots in Mauritania begin to come to an end due to the security forces Oceania: Papua New Guinea Citizens pressure the government for democratic elections, as they were promised. Australia continues to gain in power as they supply many countries with precious ores. Brazil: 'We continue to build up our military and expand our economy. We put the Amazonian Protection Treaty on the UN floor and request other nations to sign the treaty. We begin influencing our neighbors. '''Netherlands: '''We continue builidng our army. We expand our economy. We ask the Papuan government to step back again. We request alliances with France and the UK to strenghten our position. *'Liberian D: 'We offer a trade deal to the Dutch. *'Dutch Dip: '''We accept '''Thailand: Thailand builds up its military and improves the infrastructure. A few new Buddhist Temples are built. Thailand again asks Japan for a trade deal. Papuan Republic: Snap national elections are held. The welfare handouts and land reform have garnered the newly named Socialist Reform Party, established by the coup, huge rural support, especially since this is the only attention many communities have received from the government ... ever. Urban opinion is more divided, but nonetheless the ruling party wins a 58% majority, despite (or perhaps because of) accusations of vote-rigging. The government also forms a coalition with several tribal parties, bringing its control of the House up to 64% (This is plausible. Papuan politics are usually hugely divided, but a combination of vote-rigging and welfare handouts would easily result in a majority. Especially vote-rigging.). Huge crowds swarm the Houses of Parliament in Port Moresby, where they celebrate for three consecutive days. The economic stimuli also begin to take effect, with more Papuans getting jobs at the new LNG terminal, oil rigs and new factories, especially in Port Moresby. Conscription enables the expansion of the military to 30,000, with it expected to double in size next year. Papua begins mass production of Kalashnikovs to supply its military, with new factories also tooling up to construct AFVs and submachine guns. With much of its bureaucracy now being run by former communists, the ruling party begins a leftward slide. It also begins converting the government to a federal system to give small tribes (most of which support it) more power. *'Dutch Dip': We recognize the new government. The Papuan Republic will face no more Dutch resistance *'UK Dip:' We recognise the new government. The blockade is ended. We will have no more to do with Papua New Guinean politics. We request that they return to the Commonwealth. *'Papuan Dip: '''We thank both countries, agree to return to the Commonwealth and offer trade concessions for rare earth metals, presently monopolized by Australia. *'Dutch Dip: We accept the offer * 'Brazilian Diplomacy: '''We also recognize the new government and are open to sign the Amazonian Protection Treaty. *'UK: 'accept *'Liberian D: 'We recognize the new governmant of Papua and offer a trade deal. *'Canadian Dip: We recognize the new government. Asks for diplomatic relations and embassies to be set up. *'Jordanian Dip:' We recognize the new government of the papaun republic and ask for embassies and diplomatic relations to be set up. UK: We continue making wind turbines, and solar panels. We make more maglev rails, and construct them up the country. We offer our workforce, with skills in making them, to make maglev railroads, or wind turbines and solar panels for any country that will pay for them. *'Dutch Dip': We would like to establish an alliance. Does the UK accept? *'UK Dip:' We accept *'Canadian dip: '''We ask to buy some ships from the UK. '''Kazakhstan:' Fiscal policy is re-evaluated and the ex-soviet command economy is dismantled. Education and public health are subject to improvement along with a general effort to improve infrastructure. The Baikonur Cosmodrome which is technicly Russian owned, but is biult on now Kazach land is to be dealt with. A Russian rent payment is to be fixed at 120 million US dollars per year with it being leased to the Russians until 2055, if Russia agrees to it. *'Kazack Diplomacy:' Our mining enginears could teach Kirgyzia how to exspand mineing its Kumtor Gold Mine and Karakeche coal mines. Kazakh Diplomacy: We offer a free trade treaty to Russia, Uzbekistan and Kirgizia. *Papuan Diplomacy: We request to become an observer state in the Collective Security Treaty Organization. *'Russian Diplomacy': We wish to decline Papuas inclusion into the CTSO as it was not part of the former Soviet Union China: '''With the creation of special economic zones, China begins to grow. The trade alliance with Brazil (BTW Yes to the offer last turn) and co. has allowed China to gain access to large amounts of resources, and the infrastructure of China improves notably. Military improves, as does the infrastructure. '''We offer Vietnam a trade alliance. *'Vietnamese D (MOD): Trade deal or alliance or both?' France: 'We sign the Amazonian Protaction act. We recognice the papuan republic. We accept the deal with nethlands. We send peacekeppers to Yugoslavia nad help the new countries. *'Re-read just 1 more time. Russia: 'With Russia's economy slowly shifting to a more capitalistic one the societal classes starts to form into the poor, middle, and elite classes. The Russian military overhauls it's production of the T90 Main Battle Tanks to replace the older T-Series tanks within, however they are still willing to sell the olders series of tanks, but the T-90s will remain exlusive to Russia for now until the next series of tanks. '(Russia wishes to sell former T-Series tanks to former Warsaw Pact nations, excluding Yugoslavia, Mod this please, Player nations will respond) 'The Russian navy also continues its Aircraft program continuing the Kuznetsov class ships and the future Ulyanovsk class carriers. Current Russian Navy Aircraft Carriers *RFS Admiral Kuznetsov (Kuznetsov Class) *RFS Varyag (Kuznetsov Class) *RFS Gorshkov (Kiev Class) *RFS Novorossiysk (Kiev Class) *RFS Minsk (Kiev Class) *RFS Leningrad (Moskva Class) *RFS Moskva (Moskva Class) *RFS Ulyanovsk (to be launched in 1995) (Ulyanovsk Class) We begin to effectively begin finding and mining resources within Siberia. *'Azerbaijan, Belarus, and Georgia request to sign into the CSTO. Jordan: as millitants are Rising in Iraq Jordan is in security threat therefore we ask that few coalition forces to be stationed on the Jordanian Iraqi border since the terrorist threat is becoming serious and we need help. *'Iraqi D: '''We will garrison the frontier and ask the Jordanian to do the same to prevent potenial terrorist crossing on both side. *'Jordan':we will *'Hezbollah (MOD): We offer to aid Jordan in any manner possible against Isra'el and Sunni extremists.' *'Jordan': we acccept this offer, you will be based on the siryan and Iraqi borders where terrorists are common and in the Jordan valley so you can fight Israel . '''Iraq: '''With the war over, the government launch a program to rebuild the nation and create job. Baghdad and the major cities are especially target by the program but small comunnity also receive support. We offer Jordan a treaty to help in the crach down of the religious fanatic trough share of our intelligence on them and joint operation against the terrorist bases. Propaganda to encourage unity between Sunni, Shiite and Kurd start to be made trough the nation. We start to rebuild the army with volunteer. A few oil ring restart oil production and start limit exportation. We recognize the Papuan republic and offer a trade agreement. The last follower of Saddam are encourage to lay down their weapons and integrate the new Iraqi society. '''Jordan:' We accept. Liberia: '''Peacetalks are underway and with the large governmant gains cowing the rebels a deal is struck (only 1 year earlier than OTL). We continue operations of smuggling diamonds from Sierra Leone and decide that the civil war there was in our interest, and so some funds are sent to the RUF rebels. Rebuilding of core infastructure continues with the predominant issues being schooling, health care, and sanitation. We also continue to boost our plantation industry, and begin subsidizing palm oil, rubber, banana, and coffee plantations. We increase tied to with our mother-country, the United States of America. Freemasonry is also made legal again. '''Canada: '''We continue to develop our economy and military, and ask the UK if they are willing to sell some warships to us. **Can I be an accepted mod now? Rcchang (talk) 05:00, June 3, 2014 (UTC) *#Ask this on the mod section. *#You are mod, just a mod that can be removed on a whim and can't vote on things. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 06:11, June 3, 2014 (UTC) '''Kazachstan: We singe up to the Amazonian Protaction Act and agree to buy 50 Russian T-Series tanks in exstange for 25,000 barrels of Kazach oil. Croatia: The Croatian forces, continues to ask for military aid in their war for indepence. Although Croatia wishes to follow the terms set by Israel and Jews are offered to be moved to safer locations, those unwilling to move or those willing to fight are not being forced to do otherwise. The support of the French military aids the cause highly, however, what began numerous smaller conflicts against Serbian nationalists is starting to transform itself into a full-scale war. Croatia makes an appeal to the UN requesting supplies, primarily food and weaponry. *'Dutch Dip: '''We send supplies to Croatia, both food and weapons. We also send soldiers to enforce Croatian independence '''Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosnia:' Attempts are made to ally Bosnia (mod response) while the Herzeg-Bosnian forces coordinate with the Croatian forces in order to fight off the Serbian JNA. Category:An Alternate 1992 Map Game Category:Map Games